


Just a Thanks

by Pesbi



Category: Lupin III
Genre: ??? kinda, Alcohol, Conversations, Date Night, Dinner Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smoking, just 2 thief bfs on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pesbi/pseuds/Pesbi
Summary: Jigen seems a little on edge after the gang’s latest heist
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Just a Thanks

The gentle waves lapped against the centuries old brick that was built along the coast, the setting sun finally saying its goodbyes as it sunk below the horizon, drowning in the deep darkness of the sea. The smell of the ocean was dampened by the heavy smell of cigarette smoke as a jazz band played quietly inside the restaurant the duo were inhabiting. They had already ordered their food but it had been taking a while, not that they minded too much as it gave them time to sip on cheap wine and savor the scenery. For once in his life Lupin could almost be confident he had gotten rid of Inspector Zenigata for the time being. Traveling from France to steal a priceless painting, selling it in Italy, and then taking a boat to Barcelona without a hitch? He and the gang had done this so many times but there was always some jerk who had to tip off Interpol and have Zenigata come tromping along like the buffoon always was. You gotta love pops.

Lupin’s lips barely moved as he began to break the silence but was quickly cut off by Jigen.

“You better not say her name unless we want something bad to happen, Lupin,” he took a large drag of his cigarette that was crinkled like the rest of his remaining ones tucked away in their package in his jacket pocket, facing towards the ocean as he blew out the smoke, letting the nicotine settle his frazzled nerves. Public settings didn’t bother him at all, but the thought of having his and Lupin’s night ruined really rubbed him the wrong way. Well, that or that weird rash was coming back.

“Aw, Jigen, I wasn’t even going to say her name!” Lupin whimpered, a weak smile forming on his lips as he began tapping on the table unconsciously, “I was just thinking about how I wish Goemon came along, boy he’s really gonna come close to ripping out my guts one day.”

Jigen chuckled at his words, tipping up his hat to look at his companion, “You would think with tourism rising here they would open up a Japanese restaurant. He would really rather starve to death than not have some pickled radishes or miso soup.”

“That’s what I told him when you were waiting in the car, man! I swear if he was served gym socks and dish water at a Japanese restaurant he would eat it! I think he’s gonna sleep in the other room tonight.”

Jigen sighed, mashing his cigarette into the ashtray, “You and your big friggin’ mouth, Lupin, you can’t just diss stuff like that around him. He’s dedicated to his craft like you’re dedicated to saying the stupidest shit to people to get ‘em mad. At least there’s more room for you to flail around and hog the blanket. You woke me up last night by kicking me in the ass.”

“I was thinking more of the terms he could get away from your godawful snoring, I’ve only heard pops snore as bad as you and that’s saying something!”

Jigen only growled, swirling the wine in his glass before downing the entire thing in one gulp, “God, really living up to the craft. And quit that damn tapping, you know it bothers me.” His words may have come off a bit too gruff than he necessarily wanted to, between the two of them Lupin was definitely the best out of all of them to be able to control his tone of voice, for better or for worse was really the latter. 

“Woah, Jigen, I didn’t mean to upset you, you alright buddy?” He quirked an eyebrow, actually concerned for his boyfriend. Yeah, he was all fun and hijinks round and round the world til it ended or it ultimately led to an unlikely demise that involved him or one of his partners, and he was a huge bastard most of the time, but he still cared for Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko deeply. He would rob everything he could get his hands on and murder in cold blood for them and he stood by the fact like a scout’s honor.

Jigen shook his head, stopping to light another crinkled cigarette, he seemed shaky, more on edge than he usually is, “Nah, it’s fine. I’m fine.” He replied coolly, tipping down his hat to play off his sudden attitude though his body language was on the contrary.

“Obviously not, you already tipped your hat down so I can’t see your eyes, and your hands are shaky, not too keen to have that for such a good marksman you are.”

Goddamn, this man could read him like a book front to back. It’s almost like the time Goemon said he could speak “Jigenese”. His teeth grinded against the cigarette as he pulled his hat down even further out of habit, “I’m just on edge, that’s all. Sure it would be nice to have Goemon here an’ all but thinking about Zenigata comin’ and screwing up our night will piss me off to hell and back. We can’t catch a damn break anymore.”

“Aw, don’t be so glum, Jigen!” The corner of Lupin’s lips quirked up as he did his signature smile, “We can lay low for a couple days and enjoy ourselves a bit longer. We would probably have to go down south a bit more to Tarragona before Goemon starves himself, that’s it though, babe.” His hand reached over and placed itself on Jigen’s side of the table. His words reassured Jigen as he did a sideway smile as he crinkled his cigarette a bit more in between his teeth before placing his hand on top of Lupin’s and squeezed it.

“What’s with callin’ me babe all of a sudden? You better not be thinking I’m you know who, I thought you could handle your wine better.”

“Hey, I’m just being nice, don’t be so cynical!” Lupin laughed, his attention going from Jigen to the ocean, the ink black waves crashing against the stone of the coast, “But I got a plan for our next job, some rich dude that lives somewhere between here and Tarragona along the coast, huge mansion full of valuable gems and that nice stuff all over the house. Keeps it heavily guarded for obvious reasons but it seems like a nice spot to stop and visit, huh?”

It seemed like a typical heist they have pulled off a hundred times over, it was quick cash that they could earn with their eyes closed. It wasn’t unknown that the guy was filthy rich and hoarded his wealth like the jackass he was; his guards just scared off the lot that even seemed somewhat interesting in taking a chunk of change from him. 

_They weren’t common thieves, though._

“I reckon that would be more of a way to fund your apology gift to Goemon?”

“Yeah, but it would be nice if all of us went out to eat like this and have a good time. If Fujiko joined us that would be—“

There was a clatter of breaking plates and silverware scattering onto the ground inside that caused an abrupt end to the soothing jazz. The duo turned their heads towards the wooden door that led back inside,

“Now, Lupin, what did I say?” Jigen couldn’t help but do a smirk, already knowing who caused that disturbance.

Lupin stood up, pacing over to the door the led inside and peered through the panes of glass that decorated the door. It really was Zenigata in all of his clumsy glory, frantically picking up dirty broken dishes and profusely apologizing to a young waitress. She wasn’t around when they had arrived, that’s a good thing. That meant she hadn't seen him yet. He only assumed she had just started her shift or had finished her break. With that notion in the air his became less tense, but they still had to jump over one last hurdle; was old man coming to check out the back patio area? He showed her a picture of Lupin and she simply shook her head, smiling at him before returning to work. Zenigata only peered around the restaurant for a good few seconds before leaving. Lupin did a breath of relief before returning to his seat.

“From that look you have he overlooked us.” Jigen stated, mashing his cigarette into the nearby ash tray, opting out of taking out another one so he could enjoy his wine to the fullest. It would make do, though he would really prefer some good scotch right now, “We really bit the bullet on this encounter. If he chased us out without me being able to eat our dinner I would’ve lost it.”

“How the hell did he chase us all the way from Italy anyway? I swear, it’s almost stalkerish, y’know?”

“Lupin, that’s basically his goddamn job.”

“Okay hear me out on this one, Jigen. Any cop that isn’t Zenigata are too stupid to chase us. I would say some are pretty damn smart for not even daring to come after us but that’s giving them too much credit.”

“Fair enough.” Jigen shrugged in reply, refilling his glass with more wine, doing the same to Lupin’s cup, “We’re fine for now so let’s just enjoy our evening and bring back some groceries to make Goemon something. I dunno about you but I don’t want him cutting me in half while I sleep.”

“That’s fair, we really do owe him big time from our last job. If he wasn’t there we would’ve been Swiss cheese.”

“Yeah,” Jigen replied softly, taking a sip of his wine, his voice only getting quieter because a waiter had finally brought them their meal they had been waiting for. He seemed noticeably shy about something, though. He was starving half to death but was just staring at his food, which was surprising since it was most expensive steak on the menu, “Hey, Lupin, lean in, I gotta tell you somethin’ real quick.” His gruff voice was still quiet, finger motioning for Lupin to come closer.

Lupin only quirked an eyebrow, a small frown making its way onto his lips as he moved closer, knowing better not to do what Jigen asked, “The hell’s the matter with you, am I missing somethin’ or w—“ His words were cut off with a kiss, Jigen’s lips feeling more chapped than anything else, but the familiar smell of the product he put in his beard and faint scent of cologne really made Lupin fall head over heels for this man all over again. It was a brief kiss, only lasting a couple seconds as Jigen pulled back, sinking back into his chair with a breath of satisfaction.

“Just a thanks,” Jigen grinned at the flustered state he left his boyfriend in, it wasn’t a common occurrence he managed to surprise Lupin like that, “For the date night.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he got his silverware and began eating.

Lupin’s cheeks were red, face hot as he couldn’t help but quirk a smile at Jigen’s expression, “Are you trying to lead me on? How do you think you-know-who will feel when she finds out you’re copying her tactics?”

“I would tell her it sucks because I did it to Goemon and he jabbed me in the friggin’ stomach with his goddamn sword.” He grinned, looking up at Lupin with gentle affection, having Lupin catch a glimpse of his slightly red cheeks from under the shadow of his hat, “Now shut up and eat so I don’t have to talk to you.”

“Love you too, Jigen~”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgence for me because I’m now lowkey obsessed with this pack of gay thieves who all date each other and that’s on PERIODT


End file.
